Eternally Yours
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: for centuries they slumber deep within the different regions. On the day when their destined ones come of age is when they stir. The lines between fantasy and reality will merge. What will happen at the soar of twin flames?
1. Prologue

**Alright, so, welcome y'all to a new story. It's been a while or more like what feels almost ten thousand years from last I've done one with the Naruto fandom, but here we are at last it seems. I hope you all will enjoy how this progresses. Hehes**

**This is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. We're all unique in our own creative ways. No one is better than anyone else.**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments. I look forward to any constructive and positive feedback given.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: KakaNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Eternally Yours**

**Prologue**

Fourteen Years Ago

In the village of Konoha is where the knucklehead male of six years of age lives. His mother and father still alive have been able to raise him in the way that they want. Having come inside for supper, he goes to pad off to his room, eager to hear the story that either Kushina or Minato might tell him.

"Is it my turn?" the man with spiky golden hair and oceanic eyes asks his wife. "Or is it yours?"

"Hmm, I think it's mine," smiles Kushina, heading past to see to their child.

Knocking lightly on the door, she goes inside to see Naruto sitting on his bed albeit some impatience. Going to the chair next to the bed, she settles down before turning her attention to him. There are many tales that she and her partner have been able to tell him over the years. Although there's one in particular that's a favorite of his. Never does he ever seem to tire of it whether she or he tells it to him.

"What story do you want to hear tonight, sweetie?" Kushina asks him softly.

"The one about the old ones," pipes up Naruto, anticipating when he might hear it again.

"Ok," nods Kushina, figuring he might ask for that one. "Long ago deep in the regions of our world live people of diverse species. Do you remember which ones live here in the Leaf?"

Giving it some thought, he nods, "Yep. The shifters live here, don't they Mama?"

"Right," beams Kushina. "They guard the Tribes of Flame and Ice with all of their might and skill. But one day...They caught wind of something afoot."

"Was it monsters?" Naruto wants to know, having become more comfortable under his sheets though his gaze stays on his mother's face.

"Yes and no," replies Kushina sadly. "At that time they were allies until they double-crossed them."

"How?" he eagerly wants to know.

"Persuasion from the cold ones can charm many," sighs Kushina, seeming to have some wistfulness about the subject.

"Cold ones?" asks Naruto curiously.

"The snake people," clarifies Kushina before proceeding onwards with the story.

"But they had to go to sleep, don't they?" interrupts Naruto before she can continue.

"Hmm? Oh yes," she confirms, giving a gentle smile. "They were put to rest by the unfortunate bite of the snake people for being too trusting after being fooled under their charm. Since then they've been slumbering for centuries."

Hiding a yawn, Naruto continues to listen, "But don't they need to wake up at some point?"

"Yes, but that's another story for another night. It's time you go to bed now, my son," says Kushina, tucking him in a bit better before kissing him on the forehead, leaving his room when she's sure he's fallen asleep.

Closing the door quietly on her way out, she retires to the bedroom she shares with Minato. Once inside, she lets her dark red tresses fall after taking them out of their hair-tie. Changing out of her day clothes into a sleeping yukata, she does tease him a bit with being able to see her clearly enough from his vantage point on the bed. Going to lie down with him after she's done, he wraps an arm around her to hold her close.

"Is everything all right?" his brows knit in worry.

"Yes, of course," she tries to reassure him.

"You're not telling me the truth," pouts Minato.

"Fine, fine," huffs Kushina, cheeks heating up at being caught. "I fear for our son. You know what will happen when he turns nineteen."

"I know," frowns Minato, not liking it any better than she does. "That's a long ways away. We can't worry about a future we can't control. You and I both need some sleep."

"I suppose you're right," sighs Kushina, getting comfortable before closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

()()()()()

Seven Years Later

At the age of thirteen has Naruto having grown a good amount. He's gone through the Academy to become one of the shinobi. Though he still doesn't know why the villagers look at him with such scorn in their eyes. They also shun him too at any chance given. The only people that show him any kindness and all are the other shinobi and the kunoichi. There's something that people seem to keep hiding from him. For a long time he's been feeling a dark power within him, having caught wind of what the tailed beasts are and what they've done to their villages before being put into a container.

At the light of dawn is when he wakes up, but he's not really awake. Instead of in his room on his bed has him in a different place. Moving one foot in front of another takes him to the outside of steel bars extending from the moist ground to far overhead to the point he can't even tell where they end. Behind it resides at first glance a great vulpine beast with nine tails. The image stays for a moment before flickering to something quite different yet still a little similar. In the place of the hulking form of the kitsune can be seen a feminine figure with fox ears, whiskers, and the nine tails. What she wears is a tunic and tights while her feet remain bare. A set of warrior style armor is upon her. The figure of this individual is lean and slender with an ample amount of muscle on them.

Noticing the presence of Naruto has the person there turn their attention to him, "Oh, I see you've come to the point where we can meet. Good, good, it's about damn time."

"Wait a second! Who the hell are you?" blurts out the blonde.

"Heh, well, you deserve to know that much. I'm Kurama," replies the woman, both of her ears twitching at the volume. "Hey, don't shout at me, ok?"

"What am I doing here?" he demands to know.

"Huh, I guess they haven't let you know," frowns Kurama, not liking the sound of this though goes ahead. "I'm the Nine Tailed Fox. What you're doing here is inside of your own mind. You're my container."

Gawking in shock, he has no words initially. It takes a bit before he can compose himself. Having some time to examine the feminine entity before him, he feels heat rush to his cheeks. He feels a little stupid for how he's acted so far to her, but know he can't go back. All he can do is keep moving forward.

"So, how does this work?" Naruto inquires when he's calmer.

"I can lend you my power if you agree to it," explains Kurama, knowing he'll need the run down of it all. "But it comes at a cost over time."

"What do you mean?" wonders the human curiously.

"If you use it too often then you'll eventually become like me," answers the kitsune simply, not sugarcoating a single ounce of it. "Now, you need to go. I'll be watching your every move and all you know. I get bored... So, yeah, you'll hear me from time to time. Don't worry because you'll get used to it. Now, you need to shoo."

In a flash, he leaves whatever dimension Kurama is in to come back to his room. Scratching the back of his neck, he wonders how this will change things. Shaking his head, he guesses he'll roll with it as it comes. Going back to getting ready for the day, he knows Sakura and Sasuke will be waiting for him.

Ok, so...maybe this won't be too boring, but it's just a C-ranked mission anyway. We'll be fine...I hope.

()()()()()()

Four Years Later

At the age of seventeen is when there have been whispers floating about the village. It's been getting on Naruto's nerves aside from the rest of the ninja that work for the Leaf and the Hokage. What many fail to notice is that in the center of Konoha has been a fissure opening up slightly. Each year has it opening up a fraction further.

Can you tell what that is, kit? the voice of Kurama asks in Naruto's mind.

Having come to view the kitsune like an older sister, he's become more than used to hearing her voice, Yeah.

It's happening again, mutters the fox even though this just confuses Naruto. Look, have you ever been told any weird stories before?

When I was about six or so, confirms Naruto, wondering what this has to do with anything.

Kushina forgot to tell you the other story, states Kurama, not even trying to question him.

What other story? Naruto frowns, hoping this isn't some sort of trick.

Come to where my home is in your mind when you're at home. I'll tell you then, is the last thing Kurama says before she goes quiet for now.

Shrugging, Naruto guesses that he can oblige. It still makes him curious about what this might mean. Some other story? If so, then he can put a candle of a guess to it being that one his mother said she'd tell him another night, but never had. Finishing up his duties, he says goodbye to his two teammates before heading home for the day until they receive another mission.

When he's back at home, Naruto notices his dad isn't there. It's not often he has time at home with Minato running the village as the leader and all. Kushina is there though, giving him a warm greeting upon his arrival. Giving her a soft smile, he tells her about how it's all gone so far with his team before having a chance to retire upstairs to his room. Up there, he closes the door quietly, knowing there are house rules here he has to abide to. One of them being that he can't slam the door. After securing the perimeter, he concentrates on the chakra of Kurama before he's back in her place.

"Good, I'm glad you've come," says Kurama when he arrives safely.

"So, what's this all about?" he asks, figuring she must know why there's a chasm opening up in their homelands.

"The other story is that there's a day when the slumbering ancients will be able to rise. It's not until their chosen ones come of age that it can happen," hastily she tells him this, darting her gaze from side to side as if anxious about something.

"But I'm only seventeen," points out Nartuo.

"The one that's after you won't wake up until you're nineteen, kit. The partition in the ground you see opening up will grow to the largest of a coffin size. It'll continue to grow until it reaches that size. When it's your nineteenth birthday is when the occupant down there will open their eyes and come looking for you," she tells him, trying to convey how imperative this is.

"Why me though?" he doesn't really know why one of them want someone like him.

"Because you hold power no ordinary person can even hope to posses."

()()()()()

Two Years Later

The day before Naruto turns nineteen is not a pleasant time. Well, he tries it to be, but the thought of someone coming after him tomorrow isn't something that brings an easiness to mind. It doesn't help that he feels that the same thing will happen to his friends. It weighs on him heavily, feeling a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. None of it can be put out of his mind no matter how hard he tries.

Relax, says Kurama softly, trying to ease his worries a little. You won't be unprepared for it. I've been helping you with special training all this time. I'm sure you've come to know that the more we do it the more you're starting to become a kitsune yourself.

I know, he looks down at the ground, uncertain of how to feel about it.

Tomorrow you'll be put to the test, says Kurama, half-joking and half-serious about this.

I'll be ready, swears Naruto, looking up with a new surge of determination.

The day is spent with Sasuke and Sakura like any other. For some reason they never have been given a teacher to lead them. It's been odd for all three of them due to know the other teams all have one except the other teams have less members then they do. None of them seem to be able to make heads or tails about it unfortunately.

"Dobe, can you sense something?" Sasuke pokes his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" blinking a few times, he gives a slight nod. "Oh, uh, you're not going to like what I have to say, teme."

"Tell me then," glares the Uchiha.

"You won't believe me," growls Naruto, shooting him a glare in return.

"Wait, what's going on?" interjects Sakura, unsure of what they're talking about.

"Something's going on here and Naruto knows what it is," states the raven haired male simply. "Isn't that right?"

"Is it?" Sakura looks at Sasuke before Naruto, unsure of who to trust with this.

"Yeah," admits Naruto, thinking they deserve to know. "There are people that are after us when we turn of age."

Narrowing his gaze ever so slightly, Naruto can tell Sasuke has the Sharrigan whirling, "Hn, I see..."

"What does this mean?" asks Sakura in shock.

"That none of us are safe."

**Oks, that's the end of the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm excited to work further on this. It helps I'm writing this on messenger so Capricorn and Uma can read the chappies as I write them. It helps because I'll get help with being given constructive criticism along with motivation.**

**Next time in the first chappie will be what happens on the day Naruto turns nineteen. It'll be a little later when the others get to meet their counterparts. I can promise that it'll be fun. hehes**

**Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	2. Moonrise

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

**Oks, here's the start of chappie two. We'll see how this goes. Hmm, well, I do have certain things in mind planned. So, we'll see it goes.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

Following after him, Naruto feels like his mind is whirling in so many directions. A lot has been given to him. Having this information is nice and all, but how he can he put it to good use? Eyeing Kakashi warily, he still doesn't know what to make of him. Sure, he's drop dead sexy, but there's more to a person than their body. Taking a glance back, he catches Naruto staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he wants to know, still eyeing him quizzically.

"Uh, no, no it's not that," shaking his head, Naruto tries to get rid of the cobwebs although it's a little hard when Kakashi is looking at him. "Where do we need to go?"

"Oh, right," sighs Kakashi, collecting his thoughts before going on. "I need you to come back with me. I only have a limit on how long I can be out here in the dawn hours. So, let's go somewhere that has some shade."

"Ok," going after him, Naruto goes to sit under the trees. "Don't you have enemies?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" replies Kakashi, sitting further in the darkness of the shade than Naruto though he stays close enough nearby. "You know who mine are anyway."

"Oh," looking down at his hands, he pulls out a blade of grass to absently play with.

"Besides, I need you to come back with me at moonrise. My time is almost up where I can be out here in the sunshine with you. Alas, I hate that our brief first meeting has to come to end so soon. There's so much I can show you," yearningly looking at him, Kakashi hopes that he'll agree to his offering. "That's only if you accept of course. I need someone willingly or it just doesn't sit well."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

()()()()()

"You still haven't really let me know why you've chosen me," says Sasuke, following in step with him.

After their first encounter has him following Orochimaru back to his so called lair. That's at least what he calls it. There are many things he still doesn't understand about this engagement. All he does know that it doesn't sound boring. It also secretly excites him. Obviously he can have anyone he wants, but what's the fun in someone chasing him? This is the first time someone has caught his interest enough for him to be the pursuer instead. Switching roles can open up many branching paths.

"All in due time, lovely," murmurs Orochimaru, still leading the way as they continue to move. "Let's return to my home first. I doubt your parents will mind you gone. They've known this will happen to you."

"Hn, I see," furrowing his brows, Sasuke doesn't know what to make about this man, finding it leading to little answers and a lot more questions.

When they reach what seems like a dead-end has the wall separating when Orochimaru lifts a hand. There can be seen some runes when he does this, watching them dissipate after the wall stitches itself back together after they've gone through it. Finding this impressive, he continues to follow Orochimaru's lead, having nowhere else to go. The only illumination there can be found is throngs of flame along with candles and the like. The decor is in shades of onyx and ruby with a few sapphires and golds thrown into the mix. The furnishings look quite lavish even though they appear far ancient than anything in the modern homes like in the Uchiha compound. There are several branching corridors leading off from the main hall, twisting and winding their way like vines. Halting when they reach a drawing room, Orochimaru pivots to face him before pinning him against the wall. His coils keep Sasuke in place even though he does struggle.

"My, my, what to do with you... Oh, I know... Well, I can't tell you, now can I? That'll ruin the surprise."

()()()()()

While things are steadily moving into full swing in Konoha has there being a similar commotion in Suna and Ame. First, let's take a look at Ame considering there are the members of the infamous organization that dwell there. Inside of their main base has there being the current members unsure of how to handle the suddenness of the awakening going on. It's something that their leader, Nagato, has been warning them about before. All of them are given a call to the meeting room. It doesn't take long until they all arrive.

"What's this about, hun?" asks a tan skinned man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's begun," is all Nagato says, being the one with spiky reddish orange hair and multiple piercings on his face and ears.

"No shit," mutters Hidan, a pale man with slicked back silver hair and amethyst eyes, having his scythe nearby for when he can head out to collect some new sacrifices. "What the fuck does this mean, huh?"

"It means," begins Itachi, being one of the few voices of calm and reason here. "That our husbands will wake at last after countless centuries."

"The Uchiha is right," intones Konan, being the only woman in the room, having elegant features like an angel with cerulean hair and amber eyes. "But I have a certain mission to go on to regain my wife. You all will be staying here."

"Don't have to tell us twice, hmph," grumbles Deidara, wondering when this boring meeting can be over so he can go back to creating works of art.

"You all know your duties. Konan, I know you'll do well," says Nagato, shooting her a warm gaze before turning back to steel.

"Of course," giving a slight smile, she disappears in a flurry of origami rose petals.

"You can all go now," Nagato tells them before everyone disperses to leave their leader by himself there.

Giving a small sigh, he knows that not everything will end well. The rising of those slumbering only means that another war will come soon. Then again, with war means peace can also be somehow within reach after an immense pain is overcome. Composing himself, he chuckles to no one in particular.

"It's all coming along so well. Now, let's see how long it takes before it all falls to ruins."

()()()()()

Within the sands of Suna is where the Kazekage runs things. Being in his office, he mulls over the reports given to him. It doesn't surprise Gaara in the slightest to know that odd things are happening in their world. It probably won't stop anytime soon. Running a few fingers through his red locks, he knows that someone will be needing him soon enough. One of the legends or what he thinks of are rumors is that when of the two dolls appear it won't be too long after for the other to show up. Swirls of sand rise around him absently, knowing Shukaku must find this all amusing. Slumping back in his chair, he knows that he'll need to assign more AMBU to guard over the perimeter with these recent events.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing with all of this going on," he wonders aloud to himself, not caring if someone listens to him.

Shortly after he hears a knock at the door. Quirking a brow, he hesitates for a moment before allowing whoever it might be to come inside. Who stands there is someone he doesn't recognize. It definitely looks to be a masculine figure with elegant features, having long dark brown hair and lilac eyes. His garb is of linens in a warrior's style. There's no weapon on his person, but Gaara can tell that it's his body with high leveled taijutsu for this one. The two regard one another with a long stare. Neither of them blink nor look away in almost fear maybe of the other person not truly being there. Reaching out a hand, Gaara offers it to him. It's the least he can do after all for a guest.

"Welcome," says the jinchurriki, having a certain gleam in his sea foam green eyes. "I thought you might come, but not this soon."

"Neji," is the first word that leaves his lips before accepting the hand, giving it a shake though a jolt or two of electricity passes through their fingertips before Gaara releases his grasp.

"I'm Gaara as you probably already know," says the Kazekage, looking him up and down to determine that he likes what he sees. "State your business with me first before we can move forward."

"Like my cousin I'm a doll given a soul to become human," begins Neji to explain. "There's nothing more nor nothing less about what I am. My maker is someone that will be coming to this land soon enough. My duty is to be yours obviously for whatever you see fit."

"Good, I'm glad to hear this. You're precisely the man I've been waiting for. Come, let's get to work."

()()()()()()

It doesn't take long for the rest to follow suit of the others rising from their resting places to return to the rest of the world. What no one expects is what will come in a matter of time to descend upon them all, putting them to the test to see if they have strong or weak bonds. Though that won't be for quite some time still. Until then people have enough room to get to know one another properly. Well, that's only for those are have been chosen of course. Before returning to Konoha or Suna here there still being quite a bit to deal with in Ame.

In the Akatsuki base has it being a stir. Hidan has gone out with his scythe to collect sacrifices for his deity. Itachi has gone to his private study to read, not wanting to deal with foolish people any longer than necessary. Though he can admit that the fools here he does regard like family. Deidara has gone to his balcony, using his deformity with mouths on his hands to create more masterpieces. To him they're so, but it disappoints him how everyone else doesn't have the same viewpoint. All it is to others is booms.

"It might be nice to have someone to share this with, un," says the flamboyant blonde to himself, watching as the display of colors and all explode before his eyes while his hands continue their work with the clay.

Unbeknownst to him is that he might just get his wish. An hour rolls by to show that Deidara's still going at it. Usually he practices his art for a few hours before calling it quits for the day. It's always the hardest part to pull away from his work. All of a sudden he freezes in place, feeling someone's cold breath graze against the back of his neck.

"I hate it when people have to wait on me," says a raspy voice. "But I hope I haven't been keeping you long."

Hesitantly, he eventually gathers the courage to turn around to face whoever the voice belongs to, "What the hell?"

"Heh heh, I see you're surprised. I can't say that I blame you," chuckling lightly, the fair skinned male with red hair and hazel eyes gazes at him longingly.

"Tell me who the hell you are, damn it," glares Deidara, having his back against the railing. "Why...do you look like this, hmph?"

"Oh, do I disappoint you?" his lip curls up into a sneer. "Well, I am absolute perfection... My creations call me their maker, but all I am is a Puppet Master."

"No, that's not it, un," shaking his head, Deidara looks back at him again. "You still haven't given me a name..."

"Sasori Akasuna at your service," he gives an icy smile.

"Deidara," he tells him, guessing he can throw caution to the wind with this. "So, what this about waiting?"

"You've been wanting someone to share your... Wait, that's what you call art?" frowning in disdain, he's seen some of Deidara's artistic talents at work.

"Yeah," huffs the blonde, giving a defiant stare as if silently challenging him.

"It's such a pathetic excuse... Art is eternal beauty," retorts Sasori.

"I can say the same about you," glowers Deidara. "Art is an explosion, hmph."

"I think we'll get along just fine."

()()()()()

In the private study, Itachi pours over his book, paying no heed to someone coming to find him. It's something he expects to happen. The anticipation builds, still being entirely engrossed with his book though. It doesn't take too much longer until there's a heavy knock at his door. Drawing his lips in a small smirk, he goes to answer it, opening it wide for the hulking figure to come inside. The man that's come for him is kind of like a shark. he pretty much is like one with fins and all. His entire body is blue along with his hair, having needle sharp teeth and beady black eyes. On his back is where his mighty sword resides in its sheath, having bandages covering it so that it won't consume any chakra in the building here. His garb seems simple enough for an ex-swordsman of the Mist. Regarding each other in turn has the silence weighing on them both.

"So, you're him," says the gruff voice of the fish-man before him.

"Hn, who else might I be?" counters Itachi.

Receiving a grin from him, he says, "The name's Kisame. It's been a long ass time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," confirms Itachi, feeling at ease around him. "I'm glad you're back."

"It just means we can start looking for your brother again," he reminds the raven haired male.

"Yes, it seems so," looking wistful, Itachi wonders if that might be possible. "I thought he was still with our parents all of those years ago... Is he still in the Leaf?"

"No," answers Kisame bluntly.

"Where?" he asks firmly.

"Orochimaru has him probably," shrugs Kisame, not sure what else he can say that might ease his mind. "Look, you know the snake bastard is suppose to have him. Why do we still need to look for him?"

"I don't want him to know the truth. If he does without me being the one to tell hm then I don't know what path he'll divert to. That's why I must find him."

**Oks, that's the end of chappie three. I know it's a little short, but oh well. That'll happen sometimes unfortunately. Hopefully y'all enjoyed what has gone down this time. I still have oh so many ideas for further chappies of this. Hehes**

**Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't take too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	3. Invitation

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

**Oks, here's the start of chappie two. We'll see how this goes. Hmm, well, I do have certain things in mind planned. So, we'll see it goes.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

Following after him, Naruto feels like his mind is whirling in so many directions. A lot has been given to him. Having this information is nice and all, but how he can he put it to good use? Eyeing Kakashi warily, he still doesn't know what to make of him. Sure, he's drop dead sexy, but there's more to a person than their body. Taking a glance back, he catches Naruto staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he wants to know, still eyeing him quizzically.

"Uh, no, no it's not that," shaking his head, Naruto tries to get rid of the cobwebs although it's a little hard when Kakashi is looking at him. "Where do we need to go?"

"Oh, right," sighs Kakashi, collecting his thoughts before going on. "I need you to come back with me. I only have a limit on how long I can be out here in the dawn hours. So, let's go somewhere that has some shade."

"Ok," going after him, Naruto goes to sit under the trees. "Don't you have enemies?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" replies Kakashi, sitting further in the darkness of the shade than Naruto though he stays close enough nearby. "You know who mine are anyway."

"Oh," looking down at his hands, he pulls out a blade of grass to absently play with.

"Besides, I need you to come back with me at moonrise. My time is almost up where I can be out here in the sunshine with you. Alas, I hate that our brief first meeting has to come to end so soon. There's so much I can show you," yearningly looking at him, Kakashi hopes that he'll agree to his offering. "That's only if you accept of course. I need someone willingly or it just doesn't sit well."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

()()()()()

"You still haven't really let me know why you've chosen me," says Sasuke, following in step with him.

After their first encounter has him following Orochimaru back to his so called lair. That's at least what he calls it. There are many things he still doesn't understand about this engagement. All he does know that it doesn't sound boring. It also secretly excites him. Obviously he can have anyone he wants, but what's the fun in someone chasing him? This is the first time someone has caught his interest enough for him to be the pursuer instead. Switching roles can open up many branching paths.

"All in due time, lovely," murmurs Orochimaru, still leading the way as they continue to move. "Let's return to my home first. I doubt your parents will mind you gone. They've known this will happen to you."

"Hn, I see," furrowing his brows, Sasuke doesn't know what to make about this man, finding it leading to little answers and a lot more questions.

When they reach what seems like a dead-end has the wall separating when Orochimaru lifts a hand. There can be seen some runes when he does this, watching them dissipate after the wall stitches itself back together after they've gone through it. Finding this impressive, he continues to follow Orochimaru's lead, having nowhere else to go. The only illumination there can be found is throngs of flame along with candles and the like. The decor is in shades of onyx and ruby with a few sapphires and golds thrown into the mix. The furnishings look quite lavish even though they appear far ancient than anything in the modern homes like in the Uchiha compound. There are several branching corridors leading off from the main hall, twisting and winding their way like vines. Halting when they reach a drawing room, Orochimaru pivots to face him before pinning him against the wall. His coils keep Sasuke in place even though he does struggle.

"My, my, what to do with you... Oh, I know... Well, I can't tell you, now can I? That'll ruin the surprise."

()()()()()

While things are steadily moving into full swing in Konoha has there being a similar commotion in Suna and Ame. First, let's take a look at Ame considering there are the members of the infamous organization that dwell there. Inside of their main base has there being the current members unsure of how to handle the suddenness of the awakening going on. It's something that their leader, Nagato, has been warning them about before. All of them are given a call to the meeting room. It doesn't take long until they all arrive.

"What's this about, hun?" asks a tan skinned man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's begun," is all Nagato says, being the one with spiky reddish orange hair and multiple piercings on his face and ears.

"No shit," mutters Hidan, a pale man with slicked back silver hair and amethyst eyes, having his scythe nearby for when he can head out to collect some new sacrifices. "What the fuck does this mean, huh?"

"It means," begins Itachi, being one of the few voices of calm and reason here. "That our husbands will wake at last after countless centuries."

"The Uchiha is right," intones Konan, being the only woman in the room, having elegant features like an angel with cerulean hair and amber eyes. "But I have a certain mission to go on to regain my wife. You all will be staying here."

"Don't have to tell us twice, hmph," grumbles Deidara, wondering when this boring meeting can be over so he can go back to creating works of art.

"You all know your duties. Konan, I know you'll do well," says Nagato, shooting her a warm gaze before turning back to steel.

"Of course," giving a slight smile, she disappears in a flurry of origami rose petals.

"You can all go now," Nagato tells them before everyone disperses to leave their leader by himself there.

Giving a small sigh, he knows that not everything will end well. The rising of those slumbering only means that another war will come soon. Then again, with war means peace can also be somehow within reach after an immense pain is overcome. Composing himself, he chuckles to no one in particular.

"It's all coming along so well. Now, let's see how long it takes before it all falls to ruins."

()()()()()

Within the sands of Suna is where the Kazekage runs things. Being in his office, he mulls over the reports given to him. It doesn't surprise Gaara in the slightest to know that odd things are happening in their world. It probably won't stop anytime soon. Running a few fingers through his red locks, he knows that someone will be needing him soon enough. One of the legends or what he thinks of are rumors is that when of the two dolls appear it won't be too long after for the other to show up. Swirls of sand rise around him absently, knowing Shukaku must find this all amusing. Slumping back in his chair, he knows that he'll need to assign more AMBU to guard over the perimeter with these recent events.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing with all of this going on," he wonders aloud to himself, not caring if someone listens to him.

Shortly after he hears a knock at the door. Quirking a brow, he hesitates for a moment before allowing whoever it might be to come inside. Who stands there is someone he doesn't recognize. It definitely looks to be a masculine figure with elegant features, having long dark brown hair and lilac eyes. His garb is of linens in a warrior's style. There's no weapon on his person, but Gaara can tell that it's his body with high leveled taijutsu for this one. The two regard one another with a long stare. Neither of them blink nor look away in almost fear maybe of the other person not truly being there. Reaching out a hand, Gaara offers it to him. It's the least he can do after all for a guest.

"Welcome," says the jinchurriki, having a certain gleam in his sea foam green eyes. "I thought you might come, but not this soon."

"Neji," is the first word that leaves his lips before accepting the hand, giving it a shake though a jolt or two of electricity passes through their fingertips before Gaara releases his grasp.

"I'm Gaara as you probably already know," says the Kazekage, looking him up and down to determine that he likes what he sees. "State your business with me first before we can move forward."

"Like my cousin I'm a doll given a soul to become human," begins Neji to explain. "There's nothing more nor nothing less about what I am. My maker is someone that will be coming to this land soon enough. My duty is to be yours obviously for whatever you see fit."

"Good, I'm glad to hear this. You're precisely the man I've been waiting for. Come, let's get to work."

()()()()()()

It doesn't take long for the rest to follow suit of the others rising from their resting places to return to the rest of the world. What no one expects is what will come in a matter of time to descend upon them all, putting them to the test to see if they have strong or weak bonds. Though that won't be for quite some time still. Until then people have enough room to get to know one another properly. Well, that's only for those are have been chosen of course. Before returning to Konoha or Suna here there still being quite a bit to deal with in Ame.

In the Akatsuki base has it being a stir. Hidan has gone out with his scythe to collect sacrifices for his deity. Itachi has gone to his private study to read, not wanting to deal with foolish people any longer than necessary. Though he can admit that the fools here he does regard like family. Deidara has gone to his balcony, using his deformity with mouths on his hands to create more masterpieces. To him they're so, but it disappoints him how everyone else doesn't have the same viewpoint. All it is to others is booms.

"It might be nice to have someone to share this with, un," says the flamboyant blonde to himself, watching as the display of colors and all explode before his eyes while his hands continue their work with the clay.

Unbeknownst to him is that he might just get his wish. An hour rolls by to show that Deidara's still going at it. Usually he practices his art for a few hours before calling it quits for the day. It's always the hardest part to pull away from his work. All of a sudden he freezes in place, feeling someone's cold breath graze against the back of his neck.

"I hate it when people have to wait on me," says a raspy voice. "But I hope I haven't been keeping you long."

Hesitantly, he eventually gathers the courage to turn around to face whoever the voice belongs to, "What the hell?"

"Heh heh, I see you're surprised. I can't say that I blame you," chuckling lightly, the fair skinned male with red hair and hazel eyes gazes at him longingly.

"Tell me who the hell you are, damn it," glares Deidara, having his back against the railing. "Why...do you look like this, hmph?"

"Oh, do I disappoint you?" his lip curls up into a sneer. "Well, I am absolute perfection... My creations call me their maker, but all I am is a Puppet Master."

"No, that's not it, un," shaking his head, Deidara looks back at him again. "You still haven't given me a name..."

"Sasori Akasuna at your service," he gives an icy smile.

"Deidara," he tells him, guessing he can throw caution to the wind with this. "So, what this about waiting?"

"You've been wanting someone to share your... Wait, that's what you call art?" frowning in disdain, he's seen some of Deidara's artistic talents at work.

"Yeah," huffs the blonde, giving a defiant stare as if silently challenging him.

"It's such a pathetic excuse... Art is eternal beauty," retorts Sasori.

"I can say the same about you," glowers Deidara. "Art is an explosion, hmph."

"I think we'll get along just fine."

()()()()()

In the private study, Itachi pours over his book, paying no heed to someone coming to find him. It's something he expects to happen. The anticipation builds, still being entirely engrossed with his book though. It doesn't take too much longer until there's a heavy knock at his door. Drawing his lips in a small smirk, he goes to answer it, opening it wide for the hulking figure to come inside. The man that's come for him is kind of like a shark. he pretty much is like one with fins and all. His entire body is blue along with his hair, having needle sharp teeth and beady black eyes. On his back is where his mighty sword resides in its sheath, having bandages covering it so that it won't consume any chakra in the building here. His garb seems simple enough for an ex-swordsman of the Mist. Regarding each other in turn has the silence weighing on them both.

"So, you're him," says the gruff voice of the fish-man before him.

"Hn, who else might I be?" counters Itachi.

Receiving a grin from him, he says, "The name's Kisame. It's been a long ass time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," confirms Itachi, feeling at ease around him. "I'm glad you're back."

"It just means we can start looking for your brother again," he reminds the raven haired male.

"Yes, it seems so," looking wistful, Itachi wonders if that might be possible. "I thought he was still with our parents all of those years ago... Is he still in the Leaf?"

"No," answers Kisame bluntly.

"Where?" he asks firmly.

"Orochimaru has him probably," shrugs Kisame, not sure what else he can say that might ease his mind. "Look, you know the snake bastard is suppose to have him. Why do we still need to look for him?"

"I don't want him to know the truth. If he does without me being the one to tell hm then I don't know what path he'll divert to. That's why I must find him."

**Oks, that's the end of chappie three. I know it's a little short, but oh well. That'll happen sometimes unfortunately. Hopefully y'all enjoyed what has gone down this time. I still have oh so many ideas for further chappies of this. Hehes**

**Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't take too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	4. Omega

**Chapter 4: Omega**

**Oks, here we go with chappie three. We'll see how long or short it goes. There's no telling honestly depending on where I feel is a good stopping place. I'm sure it'll be fine.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 3: Omega**

Time passes by in almost a blur. It's sort of a waiting game although since it's Naruto of course he's going to be impatient about it. The image of Kakashi haunts his mind, yearning to be with him again. To feel him at his side throughout the night feels almost like a dream. It'll surely come to a reality soon enough. Continuing to glance at the skies from time to time, he knows it won't be much longer. Still, he wishes he doesn't have to wait until nightfall to seek him out. That other annoying thing is that he wasn't given any direction as to where to go. Shrugging, he guesses he'll figure it out. He does have his scent after all. So, it's not going to be that hard hopefully.

Go get him, kit. You deserve someone like him, murmurs Kurama softly, finding it adorable how her host is acting.

Thanks, he grins, darting out from his waiting spot to the woods, going to the path that the scent trail is leading him on.

It doesn't take much longer until he reaches a clearing. In there is where the lone figure of Kakashi stands, being patient for when the blonde will find him. It pleases him to see that he doesn't have any complicatio seeing to the task. Moving closer to him, he gives a slight smile in greeting.

"Interesting. I thought it might take you longer than this to find me," admits the immortal.

"Hey, what do you take me for?" pouts Naruto.

"Don't take it personally," giving another slight smile, he extends a hand to him. "Do you want to come to my home?"

"Of course," scoffs Naruto, accepting his hand without an ounce of hesitation.

"You'll meet my father though. I know it's early, but I hope you won't mind," explains Kakashi hastily, hoping this isn't rushing things.

"Oh, nah, I'll be ok," he tries to reassure him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Besides, you'll be there, right?"

"The entire time," replies Kakashi before the two vanish within a blink of an eye within the shadows to reappear somewhere quite different to the Leaf.

It's an underground cavern system. The twisting and winding passageways led to many places here. The snake people have a different one to their own. For the shifters like himself have a special one to meet their requirements. Kakashi might be lying to himself if he doesn't admit that he's a bit nervous about Sakumo meeting his chosen one. Trying to reassure himself, he knows that he needs to be strong for both of them. Leading the way, he tugs Naruto's hand for them to begin walking when the blonde regains his sense of direction. It's a little disorienting at first when transporting between the shades in between the daylight or moonlight. It's something that Kakashi is well accustomed to, but never has had a passenger with him until now. It's sort of a comforting thought. They halt in their tracks when outside a set of double doors. Raising his other hand, he knocks a few times, waiting to be given permission to go inside. It doesn't take much longer afterwards before being given the call to come on in. It seems to be a makeshift throne room for the King of the Vampires himself. There's a different one for each shifter race. The one for the immortals is a much older man that's Kakashi's look alike. The ancient man has white hair instead of Kakashi's silver although the eyes and all are the same even though his wardrobe is a bit opposite. Sure, he does have the bomber jacket, but underneath he wears a pair of leggings and a tunic while his feet have a pair of leather boots. Seeing that his son has come home does please him. To see that he has someone accompanying him is a change indeed.

"Welcome home, my son," says Sakumo, eyeing the blonde for a moment or two until his full attention is on Kakashi. "Who's this you've brought with you?"

"He's my chosen one, father," he explains, still holding Naruto's hand. "Go on, introduce yourself."

"Ok, ok, fine! I'm Naruto Uzumaki," says the sapphire-eyed knucklehead, standing proudly as he's not ashamed of who and what he is. "I'm the jinchurriki of the Kitsune Queen."

"Oh, well, this is a splendid surprise indeed," murmurs Sakumo, his lips quirking into a small smile. "It's good to see my son has a good taste. Stay as long as you like. I'm sure you can tell who I am."

"You're his father," states Naruto, trying to not let his apprehension get the better of him in the presence of someone so high up on the status ladder.

"Correct I am. You can call me Sakumo. Formalities aren't a requirement of you," replies the ruler of the leeches.

"Thank you," giving a light bow, Naruto looks to Kakashi for confirmation.

Giving a nod, he can tell that they're being given a dismissal. It relieves him to no end to accept Sakumo's approval. Heading out of there, he takes Naruto by the hand still until they'e a good distance outside of the double doors. The last thing he wants is for Naruto to get lost down here when their enemies aren't that far away from here. To have him so close has him having a hard time containing his urges. Though he knows that he'll have his time to be intimate with him in due course. Besides, he wants that moment to be a special one.

"I'm glad it all went so well. Come, I'll show you around some more before we retire to my quarters. When we go there...I'll show you what I can do if you will have me. If not, then I can wait until I receive your approval."

()()()()()

After being given that pounce, Sasuke still feels a little taken aback by Orochimaru's forwardness. It's still a lot to get used to down here. It makes him wonder where Itachi might be, knowing that his older brother might have better advice to give him in a time like this. It makes him feel lonely, missing his older brother being around all the time. Catching onto his thoughts and feelings, the serpentine male wraps an arm around him. There's oh so much he wants for his chosen one to experience within his company. The only drawback is that he needs him to be willing for it.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Many things," admits Sasuke, looking down at his feet. "What is this between us?"

"Attraction...Lust...And much more," murmurs Orochimaru coyly. "Why? Do you want to explore it further?"

"Yes," turning to him, he stares at him with a gleam of determination in his onyx hues. "What do I need to do?"

"My, my, you're so eager for more... Now, this is what I've been looking for," purrs Orochimaru, extending his unordinary long tongue, licking Sasuke's neck teasingly to cause shivers to rush down his spine. "We'll take it one step at a time. This hallway is ok, but not the best place for this. Come into my chambers and we can...Have some real fun."

Giving a single nod, he trembles a little in anticipation. Inwardly he curses at himself, having no clue what's drawing him to do this. The electricity between them is more than apparent to both parties. It changes nothing except to draw them further to make the flames higher, brighter, and more intense. Trying to shake the haze in his mind coming onto him all of a sudden, Sasuke goes to follow him into the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he stares at Orochimaru's back. Moving in further, he's given one single order.

"Strip," says Orochimaru simply.

With little to no hesitation he does so. Dropping his clothes to push them into one of the corners of the room, he stands there bare in front of him. Turning to face Sasuke, he moves closer, looking him up and down appreciatively. Licking his lips, he definitely enjoys what he sees before him. Drawing further until they're face to face, he presses his lips firmly against his, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise. The feel of those lips against his are so soft, giving a response after a moment or two, pressing back against him. It doesn't take long until their tongues are engaging in a dance of passion and dominance. When Orochimaru draws back, he leaves Sasuke panting for more.

"Tell me what you want from me, Uchiha," purrs the naga, causing amber to lock with onyx.

"You... Damn it, I want you."

()()()()()

Making a bed for her guest, Sakura doesn't mind having someone else here. Sometimes she allows one of her friends over, but this is different. There's something in the air here that she doesn't quite get yet. It's enough for her to notice at least. It reminds her of something that Tsunade once told her about. Finishing up putting on the sheets and putting a pillow down, she turns around to be face to face with Hinata. The proximity makes heat rush to her face, having her cheeks turn a shade similar to her hair.

"I, uh, thought you might want somewhere to sleep," says Sakura albeit some nervousness leaking into her voice.

"T-Thanks," she smiles, appreciating the sentiment. "I-I don't what to i-intrude here."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," reassures Sakura, not wanting her to worry about it. "You're kind of close..."

"A-Am I?" innocently looking at her, Hinata wonders what limits there are between them. "D-Do you think we can g-get to know each other b-better?"

"Of course," agrees Sakura without any hesitation, appreciating the for given to her. "If you don't have any spare clothes you can borrow some of mine for now, but we can go shopping tomorrow or so."

"T-That sounds good," heat rushes to her cheeks, liking how kind Sakura is in comparison to other people she's come to know over the years.

"Don't mention it. Come on, I can fix some supper for us. I haven't eaten much," says Sakura, finishing up fixing the bed for Hinata before the two go into the rosette's kitchen. "What do you like? I'm sorry, but do people like you eat? I don't know what you can and can't do."

"I-It's ok to ask," reassures Hinata, taking a seat at the counter. "I-I can eat just fine. I-I'm like you, but I'm also n-not at the same time if that makes a-any sense."

"I think so," nodding, she goes to fix some sashimi along with making some regular sushi rolls, always keeping her pantry and fridge stocked up. "I can make some dessert for us later. To tell you the truth I have kind of a sweet tooth."

"R-Really?" Hinata watches her movements, curious about Sakura for everything that she is.

"Yep," she chirps in response, getting everything chopped up and put together in their rolls before setting up two plates full for them. "Do you want to eat here or in the living room? If the latter I can put on a movie for us to watch."

"S-Sure," agrees Hinata, helping her with the plates to take into the other room before they settle down on the couch.

"What type do you like?" Sakura wants to know, having got two glasses of water for them, not feeling like drinking sake tonight until they're a bit closer.

"I'm n-not sure," admits Hinata, nibbling on her portion of food, beaming at Sakura at how well she cooks and all. "T-Thanks for the meal and letting me s-stay here with you."

"It's no problem at all, Hina," smiles Sakura gently, flipping through the channels until finding a romantic comedy for them to watch.

While they eat and watch the movie has them stealing glances at once another from time to time. When they finish up eating the main meal has the two scooting closer to each other. Stretching, Sakura drapes an arm around her shoulders, causing Hinata to relax before snuggling close to her. Relaxing in each other's company, they watch the movie until it finishes, not paying attention to the time. Sakura has an off day tomorrow anyway. So, she doesn't need to worry about heading out for a shift until the day after tomorrow. It gives her plenty of time to spend with Hinata. Resting her head against Sakura's shoulder, she relaxes further when Sakura strokes her silky soft locks from time to time, eliciting what can be thought as almost a purr.

"C-Can I tell you something?" asks Hinata quietly when the movie finishes up to leave them in a companionable silence.

"Of course," looking down at her, Sakura waits in anticipation for what it might be.

"I-I really like you," admits Hinata, causing them both to smile.

"I feel the same for you," admits the jade-eyed woman, leaning over to gently press her lips against Hinata's, receiving a response by pressing back.

Drawing back when they both need to breathe leaves them staring into each other's eyes. Both can tell that things are changing between them, but it's a change both want whether it's said aloud or not. Grinning, Sakura gets up after carefully untangling her arms around Hinata. Going back into the kitchen, she brings out some mochi and chocolate chip mint ice cream. She also gets two bowls for them along with the pint of ice cream and the container of mochi. Going back into the living room, she put the items onto the table, having already put the empty plates into the sink to wash later. Raising her brows at Sakura's antics, she gives a small smile, finding it interesting what her tastes are like. Scooping two scoops of the cold delicacy into the bowls after opening the pint container, she puts the scooper spoon on a napkin nearby next to the closed pint. Opening the mochi, she uses another spoon to put an equal portion into both bowls, having two more spoons to put into the bowls before handing one to her.

"Here, I think you'll like this. It's one of my favorites," offers Sakura, hoping this is a good way to celebrate them moving forward.

"T-Thanks," giving a smile, she appreciates it, using the spoon to bring a portion to her lips, eating it carefully before telling her. "W-Wow."

"Good, isn't it?" asks Sakura excitedly, having eaten a little of hers too.

"Yeah," agrees Hinata.

The two eat their dessert in relative companionable silence. Indeed, it comes and goes from time to time. When they finish up, Sakura gets up to put the mochi and ice cream back in the freezer and fridge before putting their empty bowls into the sink. Getting to work after putting the food up, she washes the dishes before drying them to put them on the mat beside the sink. They'll be put up in the morning. Leaving he kitchen when her work is done, she finds Hinata waiting for her. Going over to her, she grabs her hand gently before leading her to the bed. Giving her some of her night clothes, she hopes that the size won't be too small or big, but it seems to fit her well enough thankfully. Before she can go to her own bed, Hinata reaches out to her, grabbing onto her sleeve to stop her from leaving.

"S-Stay with me, please," requests the raven haired woman, looking up at her hopefully.

"Sure," having already changed and all, she hunkers down beside her to lie within reach.

"T-Thank you, Sakura," says Hinata, closing her eyes.

"For what?" unsure of what this is about, she doesn't mind it though, understanding this must all be a lot.

"Everything and for showing me that someone can grant kindness to even someone like me that might no d-deserve it."

()()()()()

Getting up the next day, Tsunade finds it hard to leave the bed where her wife lies. Seeing her chest rise and fall indicates that she's hopefully still asleep. The mission given to her by Minato is still something she needs to see through even though she doesn't know how Jiraiya will handle it. Huffing out a sigh, she gets changed into a spare set of clothes, glancing behind her at Anko one last time. Before she can leave the perimeter near the bed has a hand snapping out to catch her sleeve, halting her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" hisses out Anko, pulling herself bolt upright.

"You know that Minato has given me some sort of task," admits Tsunade.

"Let me come with you then," says Anko, hoping she won't decline her from helping.

"Are you sure?" biting her lower lip in worry, she doesn't entirely know about it.

"Yes, of course I am," scowls Anko. "Now, come on, spill the details already."

"He wants me to find Jiraiya," explains Tsunade, knowing she'll need to know what it is to help out with it. "That's all he'll let me know. I think he's concerned because of the ancients rising and his son missing now."

"Wait, what?" blurts out Anko. "He can't honestly blame us. He knows one of them have come for Naruto."

"I know, love," rubbing her temples, she knows this isn't going to be easy. "Jiraiya won't be too far away from the last I heard."

"Ok, so it won't be that hard then," nods Anko, thinking she understands what this is all about.

"Yeah," they head out of their home, leaving Konoha to see if they can find the Toad Sage before he continues on his travels out of reach.

It takes a couple of hours until they find his campsite. Staying a little ways away from it, the two gauge how to go about this. The two eventually agree that Tsunade will go first, but Anko will remain nearby for backup if anything goes wrong. With the plan set, Tsunade leaves her partner to step into the campsite, causing the white haired man to look up to see who's come tress-passing. At first he thought it might be a bandit or something, but at realizing who it is causes him to laugh.

"Damn, you can at least tell me when you're going to visit," laughing a little, he shakes his head. "It's good to see you though."

"You too," she gives a small smile. "I've been looking for you anyway."

"Huh? What for?" asks Jiraiya, raising a brow at this.

"Minato needs your help," explains Tsunade, skimping on none of the details. "You know that it's already begun. Naruto's already gone."

"Wait, the kid's already gone? Damn it," grumbles Jiraiya, packing up all of his stuff quickly. "Tell him I'll be there in a day or two."

"Thanks," she gives him a quick hug before walking out of the campsite to rejoin Anko. "That went better than I thought."

Anko nods, wondering what might of put Jiraiya in alarm. The two make their way back to Konoha, knowing Tsunade will need to give Minato a report. It doesn't take much longer until she finishes up at the Hokage Tower for them to make their way back home. Once there, Anko makes them some supper, noticing it's grown rather let.

"I'm sure everything will start to become fine when Jiraiya gets here. That's what I hope at least."

**Oks, that's the end of chappie three. I hope you all enjoyed. At least this one was a bit longer than last time. I plan on it taking me between one to three days before I can update this particular story. I'm trying to keep up with things so at least something gets updated fairly regularly enough.**

**Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	5. Blaze

**Chapter 5: Blaze**

**Oks, here's chappie four for y'all. I hope it turns out well. I'm really enjoying working on this. It'll be fun how it continues though because I have oh so many plans. Hehes**

**Anyway, let's get on with it now. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 4: Blaze**

After getting the tour of the home here has Naruto being led to Kakashi's quarters. Going inside causes a wave of apprehension to take hold of the blonde, not sure what he might want to do in here. Walking toward him instead of besides, he goes until Naruto falls back onto the bed. Looking up at him, he wonders what this might mean.

"Well, you've seen everything. Do you want to take this further?" offers Kakashi, taking this in small steps.

"Maybe," he's unsure, but knows he has some sort of attraction to him.

"We'll take it slow," promises Kakashi, wanting this to be fun and pleasurable for him.

"Ok," consents Naruto at hearing this, receiving a warm smile from Kakashi that makes him feel good for some reason.

"Thank you. You won't regret this," he tells him earnestly.

"I know," giving a smile in turn, he feels that he can trust Kakashi for some reason or another.

Have fun with your mate, teases Kurama, going off to see to her own errands, needing to see Shukaku.

Inwardly, Naruto scowls at her. Sometimes she can get on his nerves though he knows that she means well. Still looking up at Kakashi, he reaches up to pull him down into a passionate kiss, pressing himself against him, wanting this to go steady rather than slow, unable to avoid the heat rising in more than one place. To further things excites them both even though it may come with its own set of complications. The two throw caution to the wind, knowing this is what they both desire. Tonight will indeed be a night to remember.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Sakura woke up the next day. Feeling someone beside her has her memory flash back to realize who it is. A soft smile graces her lips, feeling at ease with Hinata so close. Her aura is so soothing, wondering what it is about her that brings out certain feelings within her she's never felt before. Getting out of bed carefully, she goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. It doesn't take much longer until Hinata wakes up as well. The smell of the delicious aroma wafts in the air, drawing her to sit at the counter, anticipating what she might experience today.

"Morning," says Sakura over her shoulder, fixing some eggs with sausage and toast, filling a portion onto a plate before giving it to her. "Do you prefer tea or coffee? I have both."

"T-Tea will work," replies Hinata, giving a grateful smile before digging into her food, finishing up in about fifteen minutes before being given a cup of jasmine tea.

"There you go. Personally I prefer coffee, but that's just because of my work," shrugs Sakura, sitting on the other side, turning off the stove when she finishes up making their meal, having the other portion on her plate though she's made a little extra in case either of them want some more.

"W-What's your job?" asks Hinata curiously.

"I'm a doctor," replies Sakura, not minding to talk about her work. "Do you have any sort of job?"

"I have to o-obey the maker's orders," she looks down, not really wanting to talk further about this.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Sakura changes the topic, figuring something more carefree will lighten the mood.

"Um, I-I like to read, g-go outside on walks, garden, and some other things," answers Hinata, perking up at the chance to tell her.

"I've been trying to grow my own garden," says Sakura, thinking it might be nice to show her it. "We can go check it out after we finish in here. I'm sure we both need to shower and get dressed first. Oh, I also need to go shopping, but we can do that later."

"S-Sounds good," smiles Hinata, feeling oddly happy and giddy.

The two finish up their breakfast meal even though it's just Hinata having her drink and Sakura really eating. There's a relative companionable silence between them. Getting their dishes together when they're both done, Sakura puts them in the sink to soak. Directing Hinata to her bathroom, she shows her around before taking her further in to the shower and bathtub. The place is fully stocked, liking to keep it so for herself and whenever she has company. Having a full-time gust is something new. Though she can tell that they're much more closer than being a guest in her home. Turning to face her, she bits her lower lip nervously.

"Do you want to bathe together?" offers Sakura, working up her courage to ask.

"S-Sure," agrees Hinata, heat rushing to her cheeks, turning them a light shade of pastel pink.

The two strip before deciding on whether to use the shower or bathtub. The former seems to be the choice. Turning on the water, the two wait outside until the water gets warm enough. It doesn't take long until they're both under the spray, having Sakura grab a cloth, lathering it up in soap.

"Is it ok if I wash you?" asks Sakura, treading carefully so as not to scare her off or something.

"G-Go ahead," assures Hinata, feeling oddly at ease around her.

Nodding, she gets to work, running the cloth across her skin, getting every spot, having her rinse off before handing the cloth back to her. Hinata does the same, lathering it in soap before cleaning off Sakura. The next step is getting both of their hair washed. Getting some shampoo, she squeezes the container to get some of the substance out, having Hinata have her back facing her before she gets to work. Massaging her scalp as she works, Sakura hums softly. Taking her time, she does her best to get it just so. Once done, she has Hinata rinse off. Handing her the container, Hinata does the same, reciprocating the move, washing her meticulously. When both are done, Sakura turns off the water, stepping out onto the mat, grabbing a town before handing one to Hinata, drying off before going into her room, fishing out some clothes for both of them.

"What's your style?" Sakura wants to know, having a few of her drawers open.

"I-I like kimonos," replies Hinata, finishing drying herself off before stepping out into Sakura's bedroom, having the towel around her to cover her up, still feeling a little self-conscious about her body.

Finding something she'll like, she hands over the dark blue kimono, hoping that the size will fit her well enough. Finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for herself, Sakura puts on a pair of boxers underneath along with her bandages to keep her chest flat. Once done, she stands up, feeling at ease in what she's chosen for the day. Hinata lets the towel fall, blushing at the exposure of herself before changing into some undergarments and the kimono, tying the obi against her waist.

"H-How do I look?" she asks her shyly.

"Beautiful," breathes out Sakura, drawing close to press her lips softly against Hinata's before backing away with a little smile. "So, are you ready to head out?"

"Sure," she agrees, heat rushing to her cheeks for the second time today, accepting Sakura's hand to guide her outside.

Once out there, she's taken to where Sakura has her garden. It's outside behind the apartment. There are some protective wiring and such to keep woodland creatures away, finding it annoying when they steal to eat the grown vegetables and herbs. Seeing it all, Hinata is awestruck at how much care Sakura has put into this.

"W-Wow," marvels Hinata.

"Thanks. I thought this might be better so I have my own herbs to use for healing properties, but I also like growing my own vegetables and fruit," explains Sakura, showing her around it fully before taking her to a special spot further back where the trees are. "The cherry blossom trees are my favorite. I managed to find some saplings and raise them to the trees they are now."

"I c-can tell why," murmurs Hinata softly, noticing there's a blanket on the ground beneath them. "W-What's that for?"

"Oh, that's something for later, Hina," winks Sakura, taking her back around to the front.

"Why?" pouts Hinata.

"Because it's a surprise."

()()()()()

In the lair of the naga, Orochimaru has been having his way with the Uchiha for quite some time. Both of the bodies are in a sheen of sweat, having been at it for many hours. A few rounds have been put inside of Sasuke, moaning at each given to him, still having his gaze dark with passion and lust. It takes a while before they finish up, having Orochimaru pull out of him even though Sasuke does complain a little at the loss of his shaft inside of his rump.

"My, my, you still want me after all of this?" chuckles Orochimaru softly, having a certain gleam in his eyes. "Well, I can't blame you for that, lovely."

"Why do we have to stop?" sighs Sasuke, lying on his back though props up on one elbow to better face him.

"Because the body has its limits," replies the dark haired man simply.

"I see," frowns Sasuke.

"We can do more at a later time," he assures, settling down beside him, snaking an arm around him to pull him close. "You do know Itachi so looking for you... It's interesting to say the least."

"Hn," grunts Sasuke, not sure why his brother wants to look for him.

"You don't know, do you?" asks Orochimaru, receiving a raise of the brows in response from his companion. "He knows I have you."

"Does he think I'm being held against my will or something?" asks Sasuke incredulously.

"It's possible," shrugs Orochimaru. "It's best not to worry about him. He's like you after all."

"What does that mean?" he narrows his eyes ever so slightly at him.

"You're both stubborn. You don't stop until you full-fill your aspirations."

()()()()()

"Why do you hate me, hmph?" Deidara asks quietly the next day, noticing that the redhead isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"What makes you think so?" retorts Sasori in response.

"You look so cold and spiteful, hun," shrugs the blonde, not sure what to make of him.

"Well, I have a resting bitch face like everyone else," admits Sasori, seeming thoughtful at Deidara pointing it out to him.

"Do you hate me though, hmph?" Deidara asks him again.

"No," is all he says in response, lifting his gaze to stare at him intently. "Our art is different, but we aspire for the same thing."

"What's that?" asks Deidara hesitantly, unsure if he really wants to know.

"Perfection," states Sasori as if it's common sense.

Giving a slight nod, he guesses that's true. Looking at him curiously, he wonders what his limitations are if he has any. It doesn't seem to on the surface. It seems nearly impossible to break through the walls he has up. Getting up from his stool, he moves closer to him until they're only a few mere inches apart, causing hazel to meet sapphire.

"I don't hate you, Deidara. We might be different, but those differences don't have to cause distance between us."

()()()()()

In the leader's room, Nagato waits, knowing sooner or later he'll come to him. It's only a matter of time considering the others have been met by their counterparts hopefully by now. It might be one or two that are late. It depends on how quickly they can arrive. Eliciting a sight of annoyance, he hopes it won't be any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Awww, you're so eager for me to arrive, aren't you?" his cold breath washes over the back of Nagato's neck, shuddering in a pleasant way at the velvet smooth tone all Uchiha's have. "The fun hasn't even truly begun yet."

"It's good to see you too," smirks Nagato, turning around to face Madara.

"Heh, true, true," murmurs the elder Uchiha in agreement, bringing the gap between them, cupping Nagato's face in his hands before kissing him deeply, pulling away when he needs to regain his breath. "Well, darling, shall we commence with our plans?"

"Of course," Nagato's smirk remains in place though there's a certain glint in his eyes.

"Good, that's what I thought. Soon the world will know a great pain must be overcome to see anything through."

**Oks, that's the end of chappie four. I hope you all enjoyed. I apologize if my editing skills are kind of piss poor, but I try and do the best I can. I plan to update this and then work on some more of it, Helix, and some others of my works. Hehes**

**Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings**


	6. Tornado

**Chapter 6: Tornado**

**Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Eternally Yours. I apologize for the wait on this, but I'm trying to get updates out as quickly as I possibly can once I finish writing them up. Sometimes that might take longer than others. I will work on this and Helix from time to time off of messenger depending on what has more of my focus, but I obviously will still continue on stuff. Hehes**

**Anyway, let's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 5: Tornado**

While still being in Kakashi's room has Naruto being in quite an interesting situation. It's one that he has never thought to be in. Somehow this has come about due to what's already set in motion. Being bare after stripping himself of all of his clothes has him lying on the bed. Eyeing him in all of his splendor, Kakashi licks his lips in anticipation. Moving closer to him, he runs his hands along the contours of the blonde's form. A moan or two elicits from the kitsune's mouth. It pleases him greatly to cause such things in him. It makes Kakashi wonder if he can try driving his true nature out. Indeed, he can tell that this human form isn't what Naruto can truly be, but he has plans to set that side free. Continuing his ministrations, he doesn't let up. Desire courses through Naruto's veins, having his eyes darken with intense feelings surging throughout him. Growling in need, he grows a bit impatient.

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi moves away to strip down until he's bare as well, "Hmph, well, this is interesting… I know what you really are."

"Took you long enough," mutters Naruto, his cheeks flush with color while he stares at the leech in hopes that he'll cut the chitchat to get right back to the action.

"I've known all this time," smirks Kakashi, getting back to it, not wanting to disappoint his rightful mate.

For vampires it takes two forms of claiming just like how it is for any undead and immortal race. One is the oral way. That's by leaving a mark by a bite, injecting the owner's essence into their partner. The second way is physical. Doing both appoints that person as theirs for the rest of time itself. It doesn't matter whether or not they are done at the same time. It just depends on what type of results the one in question doing the process feels like. When it comes to Kakashi puts him in the position of wanting to go through the physical part first. It just has more of a fancy to him. It doesn't take much longer until Naruto is back making those pleasurable sounds of his. It sounds so nice to Kakashi, wondering what else he can do to make more noises come out of him.

"Hmm, I wonder," draws out Kakashi, knowing he probably needs to prepare him first before going in with his shaft.

Looking at him expectantly, Naruto hopes he'll get through with it already. The waiting period is starting to get on his nerves. Urging him on with his eyes alone, it's not much longer until he receives what he wants from Kakashi. Driving a finger inside of his anal cavity, he takes deliberate and slow motions to draw out the feeling of it. A few minutes in to this has him adding a second before a third, needing to stretch him out a bit. Naruto moans, having his back arching from how Kakashi hits all the right places within him. When he feels that he's done enough, he removes his fingers, helping Naruto move into a better position for him to mount. Gently, Kakashi grips Naruto's hips, moving in to rub at the juncture between his globes. Circling that spot a few times, he rolls his hips to allow his cock to slide in. There's a slight inch of pain at first, but it quickly subsides for pleasure to take its place. When he receives a nod from Naruto, Kakashi begins to move. His thrusting in and out is slow at first before picking up pace. His grip grows a bit harder too when his speed increases. The only sounds that they can hear for a while is their moans, panting, and the sound of skin against skin. It takes quite a while longer until Kakashi sinks himself up inside of him to the hilt before releasing his moist and hot fluids inside. The two halt afterwards, panting as Kakashi hovers behind his back while Naruto stays on the bed. When he feels himself going flaccid is when he pulls out of his rump, having a few droplets spill out in the process. Moving to the side, he goes to lie down beside him, pulling Naruto into his arms.

"How was that?" He asks, knowing it's been rather intense for both of them.

"I don't know," admits Naruto, still feeling as if his mind is in a haze. "But it's definitely something I want to do again."

"Later," he smirks. "You need some rest."

"Why?" Pouts Naruto.

"Because I say so," points out Kakashi in response. "Plus, I want you to be your true self around me. Do you think what we've done is enough?"

"Probably," shrugs Naruto. "But it's up to Kurama if she'll allow me to shift to that form."

"I hope she does," mutters Kakashi, not caring if Naruto hears him or not.

"Like you tell me…have some patience. She's like me where we will not want to do something if we're pissed off by the person asking. So, we'll see if anything happens in the morning when we wake up."

()()()()()

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke narrows his eyes at him. Amusement flickers in Orochimaru's gaze, having a good idea what must be on his mind. It's not that hard for him to figure it out anyway. Being here within his lair does have its perks and consequences. Part of the latter is that Sasuke can't leave unless he's with him or his assistant. Speaking of which, he hears Kabuto arriving. It must be that time again. Fortunately, he hasn't come across an encounter of a severe coughing fit for the past day. The weight on his lungs doesn't seem to have gone down. So, he guesses that there just hasn't been anything to trigger it in the time that's gone by so far. The good thing is that the two are decent when Kabuto enters the room. Where they are now isn't in Orochimaru's chambers, but in the spacious training grounds.

"Ah, there you are, my lord," says Kabuto, arriving with his medical bag on his person, going to his sire's side, preparing the hypodermic with the medication.

"What's your progress on finding a cure?" Hisses out Orochimaru, paying no heed to Kabuto's ministrations while preparing it before injecting it into his arm, not even flinching at the administration of it.

Readjusting his glasses, Kabuto gives it some thought before replying, "It's coming along. It'll still take me some time."

"What's wrong with him?" Voices Sasuke in concern of hearing this.

"Oh, I see you have him at last," smiles Kabuto before turning his attention to the Uchiha, his tone seeming casual. "Lord Orochimaru has been suffering from a severe condition for a long time. I've been researching a cure for him, but I require blood and cell samples to procure one that won't fail."

"Samples from what or who?" Demands Sasuke to know, having his own suspicions about this.

"We've been trying different people….. My research tells me that only a Uchiha will do the trick," says Kabuto, readjusting his glasses again, hiding a smirk at how this might sting for Sasuke to realize what one of his purposes are here.

Sighing, he turns his attention to the naga, ignoring Kabuto, "Is what he says true?"

"Yes," answers Orochimaru, leaving no room for argument behind it.

"I see," pinching the bridge of his nose, he gives this some consideration. "Fine, do it."

"Thank you. This makes my job all the more easier," murmurs Kabuto, procuring other supplies from his bag, gaining the samples he needs for now. "I'll need more each day."

"Do what you will," Sasuke clearly doesn't care, just wanting to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't die on him suddenly.

Without another word, Kabuto leaves the room, going back to whatever duties he sees to. It leaves Orochimaru and Sasuke in the room alone again. To say that he's uncomfortable with the choice he's making here is an understatement. What he hopes is that this will do some good. Sensing his unease, Orochimaru extends his long tongue, giving a teasing lick to the Uchiha's cheek, having the forked tip rest there for a moment before he retracts his tongue back into his mouth. Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke eyes him warily.

"What?" Hisses out Orochimaru. "You've been having the same look."

"Hn, which one?" Asks Sasuke, one of his brows twitching in annoyance.

"Of boredom," clarifies the serpentine male for him.

"So?" Challenges Sasuke, wondering what he's trying to get at.

"Let's see about changing that, lovely. I'm sure there are many things I can show and have you experience to the point you'll be begging for more….. So, we'll see how far your limits can go before they bend to make room for what else I can offer."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, the rest of the afternoon has Sakura spending on shopping with Hinata. They buy a good amount of kimonos, yukata, and other items that they'll need. Lugging the bought items back, she helps her put everything away. When that's done, the rosette checks the time, noticing it's about four. It won't be sunset for another hour or two. Turning to Hinata, she chooses her words carefully, having a few things on her mind.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Asks Sakura, teasing her a little bit.

"Um, y-yeah," nods Hinata, cheeks heating up a bit at noticing how much they got. "T-Thanks."

"Of course," smiles Sakura. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure," she admits, sitting down after being on her feet for such a long time. "R-Relaxing in here will be n-nice unless you have s-something else in mind."

"Nope, that works," agrees Sakura, figuring they can do that until it's time to go back out into the backyard for that surprise.

Lounging around in the house, the two spend time in each other's company. The two have been able to get to know each other better. Somehow they seem to work nicely enough. It feels kind of odd to Sakura, but she's gotten the hang of it easily enough. It's all new to Hinata, not having been given freedom outside of where she usually is. That place in particular isn't something she likes to think about. Whenever it does come to mind causes a cold chill to rush down her spine. Shrugging it off, she tries to concentrate on where she is and who she's with. Looking back over at Sakura, she gives it some thought before scooting closer. Noticing this, the medic raises a brow, wondering what Hinata is up to. It doesn't take much more of a move to be close enough to be in her lap that sakura wraps an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks her quietly, cheeks heating up at the close proximity between them.

"C-Can I try something?" Breathes out Hinata, causing Sakura to shiver pleasantly when her breath brushes across her face.

"Sure," says Sakura softly, curious about what Hinata wants to do.

Gathering all of her courage, she does what she wants to try out on Sakura. Pressing her lips against hers, she hopes that this isn't too soon. The thing is that she can't avoid the bubbling feelings she's been having the longer she spends in Sakura's company. Shock is what Sakura feels at first before it dissipates into acceptance. Holding her closer to be in her lap, she presses back against her, finding the sweetness between the first kiss they share absolutely perfect. It takes a few moments before they reluctantly part from it, having them gaze into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I get it. You don't need to worry, Hina-chan. I'm not going to reject you."

**Oks, that's the end of the chappie. It's only a little over two thousand words, but it's better than nothing. My apologies for how it's been a while until I'm able to update this, but I try to make sure I get some out eventually for my other stories fanfic and original work wise.**

**So, I hope this has been worth the wait. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	7. Spiral

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Eternally Yours. I apologize for the wait on this. My daughter has been so kind enough to be my beta for this and Rubies. She is such an amazing writer and person. Y'all definitely need to go check out her stuff. Her username on here with ffn is UmaSen_WolfDoragon. Lol, she's only recently joined the dragon-wolf pack. _**

**_I have not updated the chappies on ao3 yet with the edited ones, but I will in due course. Just be patient with me on it with there please. It'll be done whenever I get the chance to do it. _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 6: Spiral **

When morning rises on the horizon, Naruto wakes. During the night he's been visiting the fox. Kurama is the crown princess of the kitsune race after all. It's something she's let him know a long time ago. It does feel relieving to know she's given consent to allowing his true nature to be shown. There are some conditions to it. One of them being that he only can have six tails open. If all nine are then she will be set free. It's not anywhere near time for her to be set free of her prison yet. There will be a time much later for that to come to pass. Fluttering his eyes open, he notices that the features appear like she's told him about. What he can see is six golden fox tails extending from his backside along with ears atop his head. What else he has are the needle sharp teeth of a kitsune along with the eye and facial structure. Getting up carefully, he manages to extricate himself from Kakashi without waking him. Going to find a mirror, he locates one in the bathroom. Examining himself closely, he's unsure of how to feel. Without noticing, he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. A yelp of surprise elicits from his lips at the contact.

"It's just me," says the immortal, rolling his eyes at the glare he receives. "You look beautiful by the way."

"So?" Pouts Naruto. "You don't need to scare me like that. I mean you could've given me a heart attack for Kami's sake."

"Oh? Well, I'll keep that in mind," he smirks, giving an apologetic look when Naruto still glares at him.

"I thought you were still asleep," he points out, wondering how he might of accidentally woken him up.

"You left," he says simply as if that's all the answers he requires. "Anyway, the day has just begun. Let's have some breakfast before anything else. How do you feel?"

"I don't know," admits Naruto, looking down at his feet. "Everything is different. This is what I truly am…."

"Indeed it is," confirms Kakashi, releasing him from his grip, knowing it must be a lot to process. "Anything I need to know about allergies?"

"Nope," Naruto shakes his head, trying to clear his mind a little bit.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," says Kakashi calmly before leaving the bedroom in only a pair of boxers.

Watching him leave, Naruto feels heat rush to his cheeks. The good thing is that he's not caught this time for staring. It does make him wonder where this will lead now. The bond between them does feel more apparent and strong from their intimacy. The sad part is that he knows there's no hope for a litter until they can find a surrogate to help them. Does kakashi even want to build a family together? Shrugging, Naruto guesses he'll have to ask him when he has the chance. Gathering himself together, he walks out of the bedroom to meet up with his partner in the kitchen. What Kakashi makes for them is some toast, eggs, and something to drink. He thought that anything out of the ordinary might upset the blonde's stomach. Of course he has some blood mixed in with his own drink. He does need to survive another day without going crazy.

"Oh, good. Are you feeling any better?" He asks, turning his attention over to him.

"A little," he admits, going to sit at the counter, giving a small smile, appreciating the meal he's put together for them. "Thanks."

"Anytime," his lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smile.

The two of them share their meal in relatively companionable silence. When they finish up has it remaining. Both are caught up in their own thoughts. Once in a while they sneak glances at one another. Naruto still isn't all that sure about this he thinks he can call it a relationship that's between them. When he feels up to it, Naruto approaches the subject to him. It's more like impulsively blurting it out though in his case. There are still some worries weighing on him. Though he hopes Kakashi can somehow ease them to the point of brushing them aside. The last thing he needs right now is rejection.

"Do you want children?" Asks Naruto quietly, knowing well enough that he can hear him.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi blinks a few times, making sure he's not hearing things, "If that's what you want. I have thought of creating my own coven someday."

"You have me. Why not now?" Naruto asks, feeling glad that he's not shutting him out about this.

"We'll need a willing surrogate to carry our young," points out the silver haired man.

"Who?" Naruto asks the question on both of their minds before a name pops into his mind, wondering if Kakashi might be on the same wavelength.

"Sakura."

()()()()()

Sneezing, the rose haired woman in question feels as if someone might of been saying her name. Grabbing a tissue, she wipes her nose. Hinata frowns, wondering if she's ok. Sakura gives her a reassuring smile, not wanting her to worry about it. Due to it being the next day means that she'll have her work to see to. It does bother her of having to leave Hinata alone for so many hours. Hopefully she can bring back something delicious for their supper. There's still that surprise in the backyard that she needs to see to happening between them. It's something she's been hoping for, but she doesn't know if Hinata wants to take what's between them further.

"Hey, I need to go to work. Are you going to be ok here on your own?" She asks after showering and dressing for the day, attaching her pouch to her belt that contains her wallet and other items.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," replies the raven haired woman.

"That's good. I'll lock up after myself just in case," reassures Sakura, drawing close to her before kissing her deeply, pulling back when done, giving her a longing look before heading out to get her hours done and over with for the day.

Left alone in the apartment, Hinata has to entertain herself. There's the television she can see to, recalling how Sakura uses the remote to flip through the channels. It takes a while until she finds something interesting to pass the time watching. It's nothing special. It's kind of cheesy with it being some romance movies. It makes her fantasize about Sakura, causing heat to rush to her cheeks, painting them a light shade of scarlet. There's still so much she wants to experience with her. Besides, her maker doesn't want her back at all. She and Neji have been sent out to their new owners for a reason. The thought of never having to return to Sasori makes her soul feel light and heart soar to know she won't be torn away from the medic anytime soon. Boredom comes and goes, hearing a knock when it's about a little past six in the evening. Getting up, she frowns, having thought Sakura has the keys. Who might be knocking instead? Choosing to be on the air of caution, she tentatively goes to check who it might be. There are two men outside, waiting to be let in. One is a silver haired male while the other is blonde. Seeing a vampire and a kitsune on the doorstep is something she never thought to expect t see. It doesn't take much longer after their arrival for Sakura to show.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asks, having Hinata guess that she must be close friends with this Naruto person.

"Can we come inside? Kakashi and I need to talk to you," pleads Naruto, bracing himself for being given a no.

"Let me just unlock the door," says Sakura, fishing out her keys to unlock it, noticing Hinata standing in preparation to fight off any intruders. "Hey, Hina-chan, everything's fine. These two are friends of mine. Say hello to her, baka."

"I'm not a baka," grumbles Naruto.

"Hello there," says Kakashi with a small smile, extending a hand to her.

"H-Hi," Hinata shakes his hand before letting it go.

"I'm Naruto," says the blonde, shaking her hand too. "So, uh, Sakura-chan….we need to talk to you about something."

"Go on," ushers Sakura, guessing she can at least hear him out. "I'm listening."

"so, Kakashi and I want children, but we're both male. We need a surrogate to carry a litter," he explains, hoping she might say yes.

"Let me get this right. You've come to me looking for one thinking I'll agree?" She asks, needing some clarification.

"Yes, that's right," confirms Kakashi.

Sighing, she nods, "Fine, I'll do it. You'll owe me for this though."

"Thanks so much. You're the best, Sakura-chan," Naruto hugs her, receiving one in return as the two smile softly.

Hinata smiles too, thinking it's kind of Sakura to go along with this for the two. Besides, she is a medic after all. She knows what goes on throughout the pregnancy process. Moving away from him, she goes back to standing next to Hinata, touching her arm lightly. She beams at her, reassuring that this is a good thing she's doing for them.

"I need a sample to get the process started," says Sakura, looking between the two. "Which one of you wants to give it? I'm assuming it'll be whichever of you was the top when you were making love."

"I'll give it," complies Kakashi. "You'll have it by tomorrow night."

"Thanks," she thinks that'll be fine, hoping he'll come by when she's home from work.

"Thanks again for doing this," says Naruto, knowing it's not an easy thing to agree to.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," she reassures, giving him one last hug before the two leave to head back to their own home, leaving her alone with Hinata.

"It's a good and the right thing to do for them," Hinata tells her quietly, wrapping her arms around her.

Sakura moves them to the sofa, sitting down with Hinata in her lap, "Yeah, that's true. Thanks for helping me feel like I'm making the correct choices here."

"O-Of course. You've done the same for me," points out Hinata.

"That's true. I hope you haven't been too bored while I've been gone," she frowns, having put the bento boxes down on the coffee table that contains their supper.

"I found w-ways to occupy m-my time," she reassures, feeling heat rush to her cheeks at at last noticing the position they're in.

"Have you been wanting to take what's between us further?" She teases, seeing how Hinata reacts.

"Y-Yes, I have," admits the lilac-eyed female, hoping she might bring it up though has been uncertain about it.

"Hmm, well, let's see what we can do about it later tonight. Let's have something to eat and relax for a while first. When we're done with all of that….we can have some fun at our own pace."

()()()()()

Waking up, Sasuke rolls onto his side. Noticing the soreness in his body, he knows that's something to expect. Each night Orochimaru makes sure they go through a few rounds, ensuring that each moment is full of the utmost pleasure. It's a give and take of course. Sasuke does know a few things about how to have sex with someone. It's just given him some time to learn some new tricks in the serpentine male's company. It does bother him how Itachi must think he's here against his own will. Does his older brother wish to come find him? If so, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. It's more of a waiting game to see if he'll come to him or vice versa. He's been giving Kabuto the samples he needs each morning before he can go about what he wants to do. After he's done it for today, he goes back to where orochimaru will be waiting for him.

"Ah, good, you're done," murmurs the amber-eyed man, seeing Sasuke approach out of the corner of one of his eyes.

"Hn, I am," confirms Sasuke, wondering what they'll be doing today.

"I have some news to give you, my dear," says Orochimaru, gaining his attention easily enough.

"Like what?" He asks cautiously, not sure what this might be about.

"Your brother is on a mission right now with his partner," explains the Sanin, having known this is to inevitably occur. "What he's on is to find you. The organization wants me back. They also want you to join."

"Why?" Furrowing his brows, he's not sure what intentions the Akatsuki might have to think his invovlmenet will aid their causes.

"Because you're strong and skillful," points out Orochimaru simply. "They desire the most powerful within their fold."

"I see," muses Sasuke, taking this in to contemplate his options. "What if I refuse?"

"Oh, honey, you don't want to refuse them. If you do it results in a sudden and painful death," sighs Orochimaru, hoping he might not ask that question.

"Oh," frowns Sasuke, rethinking his answer to an offer like this. "It's the only way I can see him again?"

"Yes," replies Orochimaru seriously.

"Ok," is all he says in response.

"Good choice. I'll ensure you won't regret it. He'll be arriving here in a few weeks time. Until then…..we have quite a bit of work to do."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I apologize if it's a little short, but that will happen from time to time. At least I manage to update this today after some time. Hopefully I can get the next one out for this shortly enough. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
